Girl Panic!
by SomBrereRa LoCa
Summary: Por fin, al estar sola en la habitación, lo primero que hizo fue vestirse y salir hacia el ascensor del Hotel. Ya tenía suficiente de esa "aventura", es decir, amaneció en un lugar que no conocía, estaba desnuda y a su lado una mujer bastante hermosa que jamás en su vida había visto y que acababa de vestirse... eso solo podía significar una cosa. Advertencia: Yuri.


Hola! Por favor lean primero las advertencias.

**ADVERTENCIAS:** GenderBender (selectivo, solo en algunos personajes), **Yuri principalmente**, Yaoi, algo de Lime, lenguaje fuerte, etc.

Así es, YURI principalmente por la pareja protagonista, por eso si ustedes ya leyeron las advertencias y sabiendo que la pareja protagonista es sasuhina ya saben lo que quiero implicar. Siéntanse libres de salir de esta página si no se sienten a gusto con el contenido.

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto creador de Naruto.

**Girl Panic!**

**Capítulo 1**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cuando despertó, lo primero que vio fue un inmaculado techo blanco, muy pulcro, _demasiado _pulcro.

Cuando se removió en la cama quedando sobre uno de sus costados y vio las paredes, notó que estas también eran blancas acompañadas por unos colores amarillo cremoso y lámparas doradas. No pudo evitar que su mirada diera a parar en esa gran ventana de colosales cortinas que en ese momento se encontraban entreabiertas dejando pasar los rayos del sol mañanero. Con solo ese pequeño vistazo supo que debía ser una habitación muy hermosa y muy fina, pero…

_Esa_ no era su habitación… de hecho, tampoco era la habitación de ninguna de sus amigas más cercanas.

Luego cayó en cuenta que sus brazos y hombros se sentían muy descubiertos, así que cuando se removió nuevamente, una revelación llegó a sí misma como el peso de un lingote de oro y la rapidez de un relámpago.

_No llevaba ropa._

_Estaba desnuda. Muy desnuda._

Cuando se removió nuevamente quedando sobre su otro costado, una punzada seguida de unos notables latidos de su cerebro con unas nauseas se hicieron presentes, pero esas sensaciones se vieron opacadas por lo que habían capturado sus ojos en ese momento. Nunca había visto una cabellera más perfecta; cabellos largos cortados simétricamente, de color negro azabache con un cierto brillo precioso e impecablemente lacio.

Después de admirar tan hermoso y bien cuidado cabello, se dedicó a ver a la persona que los poseía.

Su mente, repentinamente comenzó a trabajar con rapidez aun en contra de los dolorosos latidos en su cabeza, tal cual se hubiera esparcido por su cuerpo una buena cantidad de adrenalina.

_Una mujer_.

_Una mujer_ con hermoso cabello negro.

_Una mujer_ con hermoso cabello negro sentada en el filo de la misma cama.

_Una mujer_ con hermoso cabello negro sentada en el filo de la misma cama y que era más que obvio y evidente que se estaba acabando de vestir.

_Humm, que bonito abrigo de piel— ¡Hinata! ¿Hola? Eso no es lo importante aquí._ Se reprochó mentalmente.

Al darse cuenta de que ya casi tenía el _rompecabezas _armado, su corazón latía fuertemente con otra oleada de adrenalina y esa ansiedad que no hacían más que aumentar las náuseas y el dolor de cabeza que tenía.

_Esto "ESTO" no puede ser…_

— Oh, ya despertaste—una voz baja y muy segura (la de esa mujer) la sacó de sus pensamientos, además que destilaba algo de burla en su tono— Anoche bebiste mucho

No era necesario que lo dijera, su malestar y la situación en la que se encontraba estaban hablando por sí mismos.

Aprovechó el prologando silencio que se presentó para volver a sus anteriores pensamientos, esta vez calmando su alocado corazón que amenazaba con explotar ahí mismo.

_Estoy en un lugar que no conozco, estoy desnuda y justamente a lado mío se encuentra una mujer desconocida extremadamente bonita que se nota que acababa de arreglarse, e-entonces… entonces…_

— Umm, e-estemm disculpa—_vamos Hinata, se supone que hace años dejaste de tartamudear_.

A lo que esta mujer se viró a verla en señal de que la estaba escuchando, no puedo evitar distraerse un poco en lo bella que era; tez clara (no tan blanca como su propio tono de piel), largas y espesas pestañas negras con rímel un poco corrido pero igual de presentable, sombras que acentuaban sus oscuros ojos, escaso rubor y unos labios rojos un poco gruesos. _¿Será una modelo? Ay me duele la cabeza._

Al ver que la mujer alzó una perfectamente arreglada ceja, se dio cuenta de que tenía la boca algo abierta y ella se estaba impacientando.

— Umm, y-yo, no… umm ehh—estaba segura de que estaba haciendo el ridículo, así que aclaró su garganta para coger algo de seguridad— Ejem, a-al juzgar por la ah… _situación_, y el hecho de que no recuerdo mucho de lo que pasó ayer, quería q-quería saber si t-tu y yo…—el resto de la oración quedó en el aire pero era más que obvio lo que quería insinuar, eso si es que no captaba sus ojos rondando por su cuerpo desnudo cubierto de esa sábana, la cama muy desarreglada y el piso "decorado" con prendas de vestir.

— Sí, por supuesto—notó que aquella mujer soltó una media sonrisa casi burlona y la miraba de una manera tan penetrante que estaba segura que por esos ojos pasaban los recuerdos "compartidos" de anoche. Casi y se sentía desnuda, lo que hizo que inconscientemente agarrara con más fuerza la sábana que la cubría.

Un rubor de gran potencia se quería acentuar en su cara, pero no lo permitió, aunque estaba segura que sus propios ojos le estaban transmitiendo el nerviosismo que la invadía y sus orejas estaban rojas.

— Y-Ya veo…—otro silencio muy, pero muy incómodo (para ella) se hizo presente y se sentía tan sorprendida por el hecho de que su hipótesis de que había tenido _sexo_ con una _mujer _que ni siquiera conoce, era ¡Cierta! ¡No entendía nada! y la verdad es que esa situación sonaba tan desconocida en su cabeza que todavía no podía procesarla correctamente, casi que sentía que esa no era ella ahí en esa cama con tan bella mujer a lado.

(Tenía que admitirlo, la chica era muy bonita)

¡Se había acostado con una mujer! Y ni siquiera le daba a ese "lado de la carretera". Por Dios, no era ni lesbiana ni bisexual (bueno, de bisexual no era tan mente cerrada), pero de todas maneras su cerebro no quería procesar la situación y el silencio presente no hacía más que hundirla en su pensar.

Necesitaba cortar ese silencio.

— T-Tienes bonito cabello—tenía que decir lo primero que se le vino a la mente. O lo que quedó en ella antes de que su cabeza se diera a la huelga.

Se dio cuenta de que la mujer iba a decir algo, pero la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe, asustándola un poco.

— ¡Buenos días, Itachi versión mujer!—apareció otra mujer de ¿Cabello azul? _Ugh con tanto grito se parece a Ino cuando vivíamos juntas en la Universidad, mi cabeza…_— ¡Oh, Hinata-chan! Veo que estás despierta, Hola cariño para ti también ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Estás con resaca? ¿Te sientes mal? Porque tienes una cara… aunque pensándolo mejor tienes el maquillaje un poco corrido…

Lo siguiente que escuchaba solo eran puros bla bla bla y cualquiera que la viera pensaría que es su mejor amiga pero,

¿Quién rayos era _ella_?

¿Y por qué la trataba así de cariñosa?

Si hubiera conocido a alguien de ese tono azul de cabello, definitivamente lo hubiera recordado.

_Ugh, ¡DIOS! Mi cabeza… no entiendo nada y tengo nauseas._

— ¿Hinata-chan?—ahora ¿Cuándo se vino a sentar ella a lado suyo en la cama? Pudo notar que los ojos de ella eran de un color acaramelado— ¿De verdad que te sientes bien? Estás distraída—Oh, tiene un piercing debajo del labio.

— ¿Eh? O-Oh no para nada, no me siento mal, estoy b-bien— ¡Ni en bromas estaba bien! ¡Estaba mal! ¡TODO estaba muy pero MUY mal! Solo le estaba siguiendo la corriente porque quería saber dónde rayos estaba, quienes eran ellas y cómo sucedió todo _esto._

_Bueno, aunque creo que tengo miedo de saber lo último._

— Konan. Baja. La. Voz. Me duele la cabeza—la pelinegra habló amenazante por un momento, pasando una mano por su cabello— Y ya te dije que no me llames así.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Itachi versión mujer?—obtuvo como respuesta una mirada afilada— ¡Ha! Solo me estoy divirtiendo, Itachi y tu son _tan_ diferentes.

— Hmp, aunque no lo creas Itachi y yo nos parecemos más de lo que crees—y ahí va de nuevo esa media sonrisa.

_No entiendo nada._

Hinata comenzó a sentirse ignorada. Y ya no sabía si eso era bueno o malo.

_Quiero irme a casa._

Y justamente cuando pensaba que las cosas no podían ponerse más extrañas, entró un ¿Joven?

— ¡Hola queridas! ¡¿Cómo se encuentran en esta maravillosa mañana?!—aunque su cerebro ya quería explotar, no pudo evitar fijarse en el inusual color rosa del cabello de él, era un poco raro pero debía admitir que combinaba bien con sus ojos verdes.

— ¡Mierda! ¡¿Podrían callarse ya? Me duele la puta cabeza—"Itachi versión mujer" (No sabía qué más llamarla, no sabía o ejerm _recordaba _su nombre) cogió una almohada de la cama y se la lanzó al pelirosa quien logró esquivarla con éxito ya que no quería causar un desastre dejando caer la bandeja que llevaba.

— Ah, querida en lo de puta no te lo discuto, pero esta vez vine preparado como siempre—le guiñó un ojo a la pelinegra y esta solo bufó molesta murmurando algo como "maldita zorra"— ¿Dijiste algo? Te recuerdo que soy yo quien te quita las resacas cada mañana después de una noche de juerga donde apareces hecha un desmadre.

Ok, el hombre hablaba con cierto tono, se vestía demasiado bien y los ademanes con los que se explicaba… sacó la conclusión de que él debía ser homosexual.

_Sigo sin entender nada y quiero irme a casa._

Sin darse cuenta, se quedó mirando al pelirosa más de lo necesario así que era imposible que él no se diera cuenta— Ah Hinata-chan, si me sigues mirando así pensaré que te estás enamorando de mí—le lanzó una sonrisa coqueta.

Esta vez no pudo evitar sonrojarse más por la vergüenza de ser capturada observándolo que nada. Se cubrió aún más con la sábana— E-Este y-yo no…

— No te preocupes Hina-chan, sé que es inevitable. Después de todo _soy _irresistiblemente _sexy_—hizo una pose exagerada aún con la bandeja con jarrón y vasos en la mano.

— Ahm, n-no es e-eso…— ¡Maldito tartamudeo! ¡¿Y por qué él también le hablaba con tanta familiaridad?!

— Pero te tengo una mala noticia; eres adorable y con un cuerpazo de muerte, pero no eres mi tipo—terminó dramáticamente con su mano libre en la frente.

— Ni ninguna de las mujeres del mundo—añadió Konan con una sonrisa, cosa que hizo soltar un amague de risa a la pelinegra.

_Lo sabía, era evidente._

Esta sacó un cigarrillo de quién sabe dónde y estiró el brazo hacia Konan quien enseguida mostró el encendedor. Una vez el cigarrillo encendido, la pelinegra lo aspiró profundo, como si disfrutara de la nicotina que le ofrecía.

Hinata se la quedó viendo y es que no le gustaban los fumadores, pero tenía que admitir que ella lo hacía de una forma tan elegante, eso hasta que el ojiverde vino y le arranchó el cigarrillo para apagarlo contra la bandeja.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué es lo que te dije sobre fumar cuando tienes resaca?—la pelinegra entrecerró los ojos mirándolo fijamente como si estuviera dispuesta a golpearlo en ese momento— Si fumas ahora la resaca empeora, tomate la pastilla y cuando te sientas mejor fumarás todo lo que quieras, aunque pronostico un cáncer a los pulmones cuando tengas 40.

— Solo dame la pastilla—el hombre se la dio con un vaso con agua y ella enseguida se la tomó.

— Para ti también Hinata-chan—no podía decirle que no, y a pasar de que tenga ya en sus manos el vaso con agua y la pastilla, se sienta apaleada con náuseas y con un cerebro apunto de explotar, no se la iba a tomar.

_Bzzz bzzzz bzzzz_

La pelinegra le pasó su celular que no paraba de vibrar, así que no aguantó las ganas de revisar los mensajes.

Eran todos de Kiba.

Y eran fotos.

Abriéndolas para verlas y esperar lo peor, solo vio fotos de ella bailando con sus amigas en el bar-discoteca al que fue anoche. En todas estaba sobria y acompañada de sus amigas pasándola bien.

Salió del chat y apagó el celular.

¡¿Entonces en dónde rayos empezó a fallar todo?! Estaba mucho más confundida que antes ¿Cuándo empezó a emborracharse? ¿Cuándo se alejó de sus amigas? ¿Cuándo dio a parar con _ella_?

— Bueno, chicas. Ya pedí el desayuno para la cama, en cualquier momento llegará el carrito así que vamos.

— ¿Vamos a dónde? Si lo pediste para la suite.

— En _nuestra_ suite—el pelirosa se señaló así mismo y a Konan— ¿Pretendes que desayunemos aquí? Este cuarto está hecho un desastre y huele demasiado a trago y tabaco. Vengan ya.

Los tres se levantaron y no pudo evitar fijarse en el vestido negro corto y pegado que llevaba la pelinegra, se veía muy a la moda.

— Hinata-chan, vamos—Konan le insistió, ya que ella todavía seguía en la cama.

— A-Ah, etto… primero necesito arreglarme—sonrojada y algo torpe, dio énfasis en la sábana que cubría su cuerpo.

Tanto Konan como el hombre miraron a la pelinegra y esta solo se limitó a mirar a Hinata.

— Bueno, entonces nosotros nos vamos adelantando—Konan hizo un ademán para que el resto salga— Estaremos en la suite número 318 cruzando el pasillo.

Cuando escuchó la puerta de la suite cerrarse, se asomó para asegurarse de que estaba sola.

_Esta es mi oportunidad._

Salió de la cama de un salto, aun con la sábana cubriéndola… mala idea.

Del mareo que le dio por hacer eso, le hizo buscar desesperadamente el baño para vaciar su estómago.

_Ahora sí… _después de haber vomitado hasta su apellido y bajar la válvula del inodoro, se miró en el espejo solo para darse cuenta que su cabello era un desastre total. Trató de acomodárselo con las manos y de alguna manera quedó decente.

_AHORA sí._

Fue en busca de su ropa aun a pesar de la vergüenza que sentía: encontrar su blusa blanca manga larga de estampados casi que al entrar en la habitación la hizo pensar _ciertas_ cosas, aunque rápidamente espantó esos pensamientos. No tenía tiempo de avergonzarse en ese momento.

_A ver… blusa sí, falda sí, sostén sí, zapatos sí… ¿Dónde están? ¿Dónde están? ¿Dónde están?_

Pasó tanto tiempo buscando, que se dio cuenta que si tardaba más probablemente volverían por ella. Comenzó a exasperar.

_¡¿Dónde están mis panties y mi billetera?!_

Mordiéndose el labio viendo la habitación patas arriba por su búsqueda, pensó que realmente ya estaba tardando demasiado, así que tragándose su dignidad y con sus mejillas bien encendidas, se vistió con lo que tenía y salió de la habitación con celular en mano. Directo al ascensor para salir de toda esta "aventura".

Soltó un suspiro de alivio cuando vio la puerta de la suite número 318 aún cerrada. Siguió con pasos más rápidos intentando ignorar el _aire_ que entraba entre sus piernas y asegurarse que la falda estaba en su lugar.

_Mis panties… _En ese momento daba gracias a Dios que rechazó fervientemente la minifalda que le ofreció Ino anoche y escogió una falda más o menos igual de pegada pero un poco más larga.

Justo cuando estaba en una mini sala de espera antes de donde se encontraba el ascensor, vio con alegría como inmediatamente las puertas de este se abrían. Se acercó para entrar pero vio una mujer de larga cabellera rubia salir en muy mal estado, con la cabeza gacha intentado caminar bien. No pudo evitar quedársela mirando y notó que la rubia tenía una botella de vodka casi vacía bien agarrada en una mano y unos zapatos altos de taco con plataforma en la otra.

Cuando la rubia repentinamente alzó la cabeza, sus ojos se encontraron, y Hinata vio la copia de los ojos de Ino solo que más intensos en tono.

Comenzó a retroceder cuando la muchacha le miró con una cara de asesino en serie, se paró bien erguida y se quitó las hebras doradas de la cara, profundizando su expresión de enojo hacia ella. Se veía más intimidante puesto que era un poquito más alta.

Por cada paso que la ojiazul daba para cercarse a Hinata, esta retrocedía dos.

_Ok, está borracha y parece que está ¿Enojada conmigo?_

Miró detrás suyo para ver si esa mirada de odio era dirigida a otra persona.

Todo el pasillo y la sala estaban vacíos.

— Así que _tú _eres la tal "Hinata-chan".

Volvió su atención a la joven.

_Gulp_

Al parecer el asunto sí era con ella.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin Capítulo 1**

**Girl Panic!**

Me gusta mucho el sasuhina, lo he shippeado desde hace un buen par de años y recién ahora me digno en escribir algo de eso. Sé que suena un poco raro este fic, pero realmente estoy dando mi esfuerzo por escribirlo ya que el sueño inspirador que tuve (MUY parecido a esta situación) no me dejaba tranquila a tal punto que me picaban las manos por escribir un fic basado en ese sueño y decidí que sería en el fandom de naruto con mi OTP.

Gracias por leer. Por favor dejen reviews constructivos para saber su opinión.


End file.
